


Ruangan Beraroma Vanilla

by secretaerise



Series: 100 Ways Weishin [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: #9 - "Saya berharap nggak pernah ketemu sama kamu lagi, Seok."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: 100 Ways Weishin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181012
Kudos: 6





	Ruangan Beraroma Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for #100WaysWeishin @100WaysFor - June on Twitter. Go check the hashtag~

Seandainya perasaan manusia bisa diperkirakan seperti ramalan cuaca yang Wooseok lihat setiap hari dari notif di _handphone_ -nya...

Seandainya perasaan manusia bisa ditebak sesederhana apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh teman masa kecil Wooseok saat permainan gunting batu kertas...

Seandainya perasaan manusia bisa dibaca semudah Wooseok membaca tulisannya sendiri dalam kertas pengunduran diri yang akan diserahkannya sebentar lagi...

Tentu segalanya akan berjalan lebih mudah.

Namun, berandai-andai tentang hal yang menyenangkan memang lebih mudah di kala harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Apalagi saat Wooseok tahu, bahwa hal yang akan terjadi itu adalah sosok dirinya yang menangis seharian di kamar dengan lampu yang sengaja dipadamkan, tak peduli jika matahari sudah tinggi di atas kepala.

Ia sesungguhnya masih tidak mengerti di mana yang salah.

Apa menyukai orang yang statusnya lebih tinggi darinya kini sudah menjadi kesalahan tak terbantahkan di dalam masyarakat?

Tidak. Wooseok tahu bukan di situ kesalahannya.

Kesalahannya adalah dirinya sendiri, karena sudah menjadi apa yang orang-orang anggap sebagai hal yang tabu.

Lantas, Wooseok harus menyalahkan siapa? Rasanya tidak pantas jika ia marah terhadap Tuhan, padahal ia tahu, Tuhan menciptakan semua manusia dengan kapasitas yang sama.

Lalu, kenapa Wooseok tidak bisa menjadi manusia berkapasitas sama dengan manusia lainnya? Kenapa ia harus menjadi berbeda? Dan kenapa perbedaan itu orang-orang anggap tabu?

Pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu rasanya seperti menggerogoti isi kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyerahkan surat pengunduran itu, lalu pergi dari pandangan semua orang.

Pergi dari hadapan orang yang disukainya.

Maka, dengan kaki sedikit gemetar karena sudah terlalu lama duduk, ia berjalan menuju pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang ada di seberang ruangan. Selagi berjalan, ia bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Namun Wooseok berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya, dan berjalan tegak menuju pintu tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia disambut oleh sang sekretaris yang tengah sibuk dengan komputernya. Wooseok berdeham pelan, dan barulah sekretaris itu mengangkat kepalanya.

“Eh, Wooseok…” ucap wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Wooseok hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Wanita itu langsung paham dan membuat gestur agar Wooseok masuk ke dalam, “Oh, orangnya ada kok. Langsung masuk aja, Seok.”

“Thanks,” ujar Wooseok singkat lalu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Wooseok sudah sangat hapal dengan interior di dalamnya. Rasanya ia bisa mengabsen satu per satu barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Ia hapal, dari mana sinar matahari akan masuk pertama kali dan siluet seperti apa yang akan terlihat saat matahari sudah ingin tenggelam. Ia hapal empuknya sofa yang ada di samping rak buku dan bagaimana pengharum ruangan beraroma vanilla senantiasa memenuhi indra penciumannya jika ia berlama-lama di ruangan tersebut.

Ia pun hapal dengan paras pria yang kini tengah sibuk menatap layar persegi panjang di hadapannya. Raut wajah yang serius, dengan alis sedikit ditekuk, selalu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia temui jika membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan mana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan penampilan pria itu yang selalu terlihat rapi. Kemeja berwarna biru dengan bagian lengan selalu digulung sampai siku.

Klasik, tapi Wooseok menyukainya.

Wooseok sengaja tidak berkata apa-apa saat masuk demi menyerap semua pemandangan yang hadir di depan matanya. Ia ingin mengingat itu semua selama mungkin, bahkan aroma vanilla yang masih terus menguar. Mungkin sehabis ini, ia akan membeli pengharum ruangan yang sama demi terus menjaga agar ingatan itu tetap segar.

Barulah setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, pria yang duduk di hadapan meja besar itu mengangkat kepala. Mungkin karena bingung, ada suara pintu terbuka tapi tidak ada yang bersuara.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Rahangnya menjadi sedikit kaku saat melihat siapa yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

“Wooseok,” ucap pria itu singkat. Wajahnya kembali datar.

Wooseok bisa merasakan kakinya kembali gemetar, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri meja pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca itu.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok membalas sapaannya begitu ia sampai di hadapan pria itu. Yang dipanggil masih menatap Wooseok dengan datar, tapi Wooseok bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu mengeraskan tatapannya.

“Aku…mau nyerahin ini.”

Wooseok rasa ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang sudah membicarakan perihal pengunduran dirinya bahkan sebelum ia sendiri memutuskan. Orang-orang itu berbicara seolah-olah nasib Wooseok berada di tangan mereka.

Maka dengan hati-hati, seolah itu adalah nyawanya sendiri, Wooseok meletakkan amplop panjang berwarna putih dengan tulisan ‘Resignation Letter’ di meja pria itu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Sampai kemudian Jinhyuk bergerak dan mengambil amplop itu. Wooseok memperhatikan gerakan pria itu saat membuka dan membacanya. Lagi, ia berusaha menyerap semuanya di saat-saat terakhir.

Setelah selesai membaca, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menghela napas.

“Wooseok…” pria itu memulai, “Maaf, saya harus menempatkan kamu di keadaan seperti sekarang.”

Wooseok diam. Ia masih memperhatikan Jinhyuk, tapi pria itu belum mau menatapnya. Yang lebih tua itu hanya menatap surat Wooseok seolah-olah benda putih itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia.

“Jinhyuk,” kali ini Wooseok yang membuka suara, “Bohong kalau aku bilang, aku nggak kecewa dan sedikit menyalahkan kamu dalam hal ini.”

Wooseok menarik napas dalam.

“Tapi aku nggak akan menyalahkan kamu untuk bagian…di mana kamu lebih memilih mundur,” Wooseok menelan salivanya sebelum melanjutkan, “Daripada berjuang untuk kita.”

“Walaupun sebentar, tapi aku bersyukur pernah ada kata ‘kita’ masuk ke dalam kamus kehidupan aku. Aku bersyukur kamu mau jujur sama diri kamu sendiri. Aku bersyukur karena kamu...mau berusaha juga untuk sayang sama aku.”

Wooseok tersenyum sedih sambil memilin ujung lengan bajunya, “Sayang, usaha itu ternyata belum cukup untuk meyakinkan orang-orang, ya?”

“Dan aku paham. Paham banget alasan kamu yang lebih memilih untuk mundur,” Ucap Wooseok dengan nada pasrah...dan memaafkan.

“Semua ini…” Wooseok sedikit berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang sudah ia hapal sudut-sudutnya. “Nggak mungkin kamu tinggalin begitu aja. Semua ini hasil perjuangan kamu tanpa embel-embel nama orang tua. Dan kamu mencintai semua hasil perjuangan ini lebih dulu. Aku paham, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk rasanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tenggorokannya seolah-olah disumpal, sehingga ia hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan pria mungil di hadapannya mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

“Dan masih ada keluarga kamu…yang menganggap bahwa hubungan kita itu tabu,” kali ini Wooseok berucap dengan nada pahit.

“Tapi mereka sayang sama kamu dan mau yang terbaik untuk anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya,” Wooseok kali ini benar-benar mengakhiri apa yang ingin dikatakannya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Mungkin ia harus berpikir ulang soal membeli pengharum ruangan beraroma yang sama. Karena kini, aroma itu malah menyesakkan paru-parunya.

**“Saya berharap nggak pernah ketemu lagi sama kamu, Seok.”**

Wooseok tersentak. Ia sampai menatap pria itu lama untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang pria itulah tadi yang baru saja bersuara.

Kini Jinhyuk sudah menatapnya. Pandangannya tidak sekeras tadi. Namun Wooseok bisa melihat adanya keputusasaan dalam tatapan tersebut.

“Dan kamu seharusnya pun berharap hal yang sama,” Jinhyuk melanjutkan saat dilihatnya pria mungil di hadapannya masih diam.

“Karena kamu nggak akan bisa bahagia kalau sama saya.”

Kata-kata itu final. Rasanya seperti mendengar suara palu yang diketuk hakim di drama-drama yang pernah Wooseok tonton. Mungkin perasaannya saat ini pun sama seperti para terdakwa yang akhirnya mengetahui keputusan akhir dari nasib mereka. Bedanya, para terdakwa itu berkesempatan untuk langsung bebas.

Sedangkan Wooseok tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa membebaskan diri dari perasaan yang kini bergemuruh dalam hatinya atau tidak.

Yang jelas, akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membebaskan ingatannya dari ruangan beraroma vanilla dan pria tinggi yang dulu selalu mengecupnya lembut, seolah-olah bahagianya akan selalu terjamin bersama pria itu.


End file.
